Protein kinases are families of enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of specific residues in proteins, broadly classified into tyrosine and serine/threonine kinases. Inappropriate kinase activity, arising from mutation, overexpression, or inappropriate regulation, dysregulation or deregulation, as well as over or under production of growth factors or cytokines has been implicated in many diseases, including but not limited to cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies, asthma and other respiratory diseases, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, bone diseases, metabolic disorders, and neurological and neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's disease. Inappropriate kinase activity triggers a variety of biological cellular responses relating to cell growth, cell differentiation, survival, apoptosis, mitogenesis, cell cycle control, and cell mobility implicated in the aforementioned and related diseases.
Thus, protein kinases have emerged as an important class of enzymes as targets for therapeutic intervention. In particular, the JAK family of cellular protein tyrosine kinases (Jak1, Jak2, Jak3, and Tyk2) play a central role in cytokine signaling (Kisseleva et al, Gene, 2002, 285, 1; Yamaoka et al. Genome Biology 2004, 5, 253)). Upon binding to their receptors, cytokines activate JAK which then phosphorylate the cytokine receptor, thereby creating docking sites for signaling molecules, notably, members of the signal transducer and activator of transcription (STAT) family that ultimately lead to gene expression. Numerous cytokines are known to activate the JAK family. These cytokines include, the IFN family (IFN-alpha, IFN-beta, IFN-omega, Limitin, IFN-gamma, IL-10, IL-19, IL-20, IL-22), the gp130 family (IL-6, IL-11, OSM, LIF, CNTF, NNT-1/BSF-3, G-CSF, CT-1, Leptin, IL-12, IL-23), gammaC family (IL-2, IL-7, TSLP, IL-9, IL-15, IL-21, IL-4, IL-13), IL-3 family (IL-3, IL-5, GM-CSF), single chain family (EPO, GH, PRL, TPO), receptor tyrosine kinases (EGF, PDGF, CSF-1, HGF), and G-protein coupled receptors (AT1).
There remains a need for alternative compounds that effectively inhibit JAK enzymes, including JAK1, JAK2, JAK3, and/or Tyk2.